In Need
by Crimson Anna
Summary: The Doctor shows up when the Master needs him most


Stepping up to the nurses' station, he looked around then shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his long brown trench coat. Shifting from foot to foot, he kicked the counter with the toe of his red Converse sneakers as he looked around. Shaking his head, he went to turn away as a woman came up. "Can I help you sir."

"Yes ma'am," he spoke and turned around. "I am looking for my daughter's room."

"Patient's name."

"Saxon … Lilandra Vauxhall Saxon. Her husband just got a hold of me, my phone has been on the fritz past couple of days."

"She's on the second floor, room 1909."

"Thank you ma'am." He paused for a moment. "Can you give me an outlook on her condition."

Picking up the chart, the nurse flipped it open and read for a few moments. "I cannot tell you specifics but I would suggest spending as much time with her as you can for the next few weeks."

"All right, thank you." He tapped the counter with his fist and looked around. "Which end?" She pointed to the elevator on the left. "Thank you again." He began walking down the hall and pulled his phone out. Pressing the 'call' button, he waited as it rang. "Hey love, what would it take for you to get privileges over here …" He stepped into the elevator as the doors closed. "Yea, it's bad ..."

Stepping out, he looked left then right before turning left. Coming to a sign, he scrolled his fingers down the board to the collection of room numbers. Flicking it, he began walking down the hall. As he walked, he began to think about everything that had happened between them. Martha and Donna thought he was nuts for wanting to come see them but the Master was his oldest friend, the only other Time Lord left in existence. Looking down the hall, he walked down a few more doors then peered around the corner of the open door. Stepping around, he saw her lying on the bed asleep with two IVs floating into her arm. Walking over, he reached out and touched each reading what they were. Shaking his head, he reached a hand down and moved hair from her forehead. "Hello Lila, it's good to see you again."

"Why are you here?"

He turned to look as he stepped from the bathroom. "I got your text actually."

Dropping the towel into the bin, he walked over and looked at him. "I'm glad you got it but you can go now."

"I'm planning on staying a bit … psychic paper says I'm her father."

He paused and nodded. "Good, you'd be the first one of them to worry about her." He sat in the chair and lifted her hand. Placing a kiss on it, he rubbed it. "She has cancer," he finally got out. "We were doing fine until she passed out and wouldn't wake up."

"What kind of cancer?"

"Some word I can't remember … it's killing her slowly."

"Why haven't you … you know."

"I tried but nothing happened, I don't have any energy to give her."

"That's strange." Reaching down, he lifted the chart and read through it. "Pancreatic cancer, nasty business in humans." Closing the chart, he hung it on the end of the bed. "Don't worry too much, she'll be fine soon."

"She is going to die and I can't stop it!"

Walking over, he gripped his shoulder and looked at her. "I called in a favor from an old friend." They looked over as a doctor walked in. "Who are you?"

"Doctor Paxton, Lila's primary care … and you are?"

"John Vauxhall, her father," he spoke and extended his hand. "I just found out and came as soon as I could. I placed a call to our family physician, she was on assignment in America and she is supposed to be coming as soon as she can." He noticed the look on the man's face. "It's nothing against you or this place, it's just we have our own physician."

"I didn't know the family was well off enough to do that."

"We're not that well off … they are," the Master growled softly.

"I understand." A knock came to the door as he turned. "Yes miss, how can I help you?"

"No one has called me Miss in quite some time," she smiled and stepped in. "Doctor Ali Grimes, I am the Vauxhall's physician. Hello Bob, been a bit."

"Yes it has," he spoke as he kissed the hand he was holding.

"How severe is her condition?" Ali questioned.

"She has Stage 4 pancreatic cancer; we're treating the infections that crop up but we're mainly keeping her comfortable."

"I see," Ali mentioned. "Is she stable for transport? I would like to transfer her to the family complex in Cardiff. There are some new gene therapies I picked up in the United States that might give her a bit longer prognosis." She noticed his face. "They are completely legal …"

"There, not here."

"True," Ali spoke as a hiss sounded, "but they're not legal in this century." Doctor Paxton slid into a pile on the floor as she smiled. "I love doing that." Walking over, she removed the IVs from Lila's arm and pulled the covers back. "The TARDIS should be arriving … now." The muffled sound came to the corner as it appeared. The door opened as Jack poked his head out. "Nice landing."

"I'm not used to this," he spoke and looked at the man on the floor. "What about him?"

"He'll be fine … in a couple of hours."

"What are you people doing?" the Master questioned and rose.

"Hospital break," the Doctor chuckled and lifted Lila into his arms. "Let's get out of here." Heading into the TARDIS, he lowered Lila to the seats as Ali took the controls. "Can you remember the coordinates or not?"

"I already have them in," she grinned and pulled the handle as the doors closed behind the Master. "Don't worry, we're not going to let anything happen to her."

"Why," he whispered.

"Family," the Doctor spoke and rose. "You're both family … to me. You and I have been friends way too long and yes we've had our differences but we're still friends. I can honestly say I've seen a change in you since Lilandra came into your life. It's been for the better and I am happy for you. She's just like you and that says a lot."

"Why," he half coughed half sobbed.

"She's my daughter too," Ali mentioned. "You're officially my son-in-law."

Staring at her, he shook his head and walked to Lila. Sitting down, he lifted her into his arms and touched her face. "Take us back."

"Nope, not going to happen," Ali replied. "Lila ran away to find you, to be with you; she refused to be separated from you so this is the price you both are going to pay … we are going to interfere as much and as often as possible. Besides," she spoke as the TARDIS stopped, "you haven't introduced me to my grandchildren yet."

"Plural huh," Jack grinned, "how many."

"Eight girls and a boy last I heard," Ali grinned.

"I can tell what you two enjoyed doing quite often," Jack smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"Happens when you're married," the Master replied and stood with her in his arms. "Where are we? Where did you bring us?"

"Follow me," Ali smiled as they headed up the ramp. Opening the doors, they stepped into a hospital setting as a CAT dressed as a nun came trotting over. "Tell Sister Jatt we need her now."

"Yes ma'am." The nun turned and left.

"We need to get her into a gene therapy bed before it's too late," Ali mentioned as they began walking down the corridor. "Hopefully we can get it started and undo whatever hell that man had been doing to her. I hate supposed 'modern' medicine. "

"Then you're going the wrong way!" a voice snapped.

"Wrong floor again," Ali hissed as they turned around. "Hello Jatt."

"She doesn't need a gene bed, she needs a regular. Follow me." They headed down the corridor and stepped into a room. "Lay her on the bed and I will get the supplies." He carried her to the bed as Jatt pulled tubes and implements from a drawer. "You'll have to lose the jacket."

"I can't regenerate her, I've tried."

"We're not using your energy … we're using your blood." Jatt yanked his jacket off and pushed his sleeve up. "Your blood heals her faster for some reason." Wiping his arm, she inserted a needle with a tube then followed it to the IV remnant on her hand. "Were they giving her chemo or radiation?"

"I couldn't tell, I read both the bags," the Doctor spoke.

"Neither; one was saline the other was an antibiotic … they weren't treating the cancer." As Jatt finished the connection, her body began to glow. "What's happening?"

"Your blood is rushing into her activating the energy you've already given her. Don't worry, the Mrs. Master will rise like a phoenix again thanks to you."

"The Mrs. Master … interesting name for her."

"It is her true designation is it not."

"It is."

"By the way Ali, I was also her obstetrician for all the children … I have photos in my office if you are interested."

"Quite," she smiled.

They watched as the glow brightened to almost a blinding status then faded. Nodding, Jatt removed the tubing and placed a patch on his arm. "All done, she just needs to rest now."

"I guess we'll have to go back and deal with the doctor you knocked out," Jack huffed.

"He wasn't going to let me take her so I had to do something," Ali retorted.

As they headed for the door, the Master leaned back for a moment. "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome honey," Ali spoke then turned. "Lila."

"Hi," she smiled as she gripped his hand.


End file.
